La Confrérie de Lumière
by Winky17
Summary: Arrivé de la nièce de Rogue à Poudlard qui promet de rendre l'année mouvementée. Romance dans l'air... je suis pas bonne pour les résumés, VENEZ LIRE et reviews please!!!


La confrérie de lumière  
  
Chapitre 1: Retour à Privet Drive  
  
Cette nuit-là, tout semblait paisible. Une légère brise d'été commença à souffler, adoucissant la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet. La lumière des lampadaires qui éclairaient faiblement la petite rue Privet Drive laissèrent soudain appercevoir au loin la silhouette d'un magnifique rapace traversant le ciel sombre et sans étoiles de la petite ville de Surrey. La chouette, d'une étonnante blancheur, se glissa par la fenêtre ouverte de la minuscule chambre d'une petite maison à deux étages. Tout était calme et silencieux, à l'exception des faibles gémissements d'un jeune garçon au sommeil très agité. L'oiseau alla se poser près de la tête de son maître, lui donnant de légers coups de bec sur la joue pour le rassurer. Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur insuportable lui traversant le front. Sa cicatrice brûlante lui faisait mal, comme toutes les nuits d'ailleurs. En effet, Harry était loin d'être un jeune homme ordinaire; c'était un sorcier. Mais même dans son monde, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était célèbre pour avoir survécu à l'attaque d'un très puissant mage noir, Lord Voldemort, qui avait assassiné ses parents alors qu'il avait à peine un an. La marque en forme d'éclair que Harry portait à son front était le souvenir douloureux de cette soirée inoubliable. Harry prit ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil; 2h35. Il s'apperçu alors de la présence de la chouette qui continuait à le mordiller amicalement.  
  
-Bonjour Hedwige.  
  
La chouette laissa tomber un petit paquet sur le lit et Harry la caressa pour la remercier.  
  
-Tu as volé toute la nuit pour me l'apporter? Merci, c'est très gentil. Voyons voir ce que c'est...  
  
Il prit la carte accompagnant le paquet et vit que ça venait d'Hermione, une de ses grandes amies.  
  
"Bonjour Harry et bon anniversaire!"  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au calendrier sur lequel il comptait les jours qui le séparait de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. À sa grande surprise, il constata qu'il avait 16 ans aujourd'hui. Comment avait-il pu oublier son anniversaire?  
  
"J'espère que tu passes de belles vacances et que ton cousin ne te cause pas trop d'ennuis. Alors comme tu le sais peut-être j'ai passé l'été en Bulgarie avec Viktor. L'histoire de ce pays est vraiment passionnante mais il faisait vraiment très froid. J'avais hâte de revenir pour profiter un peu de la chaleur de l'été d'ici. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre mais surtout ne te moque pas de moi. Voilà: comme tu as dû te rendre compte au cours des deux dernières années, Viktor avait un petit faible pour moi. Il y a deux semaines, juste avant que je parte de la Bulgarie, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec lui et après réflexion, j'ai accepté. Bien sûr on ne se verra pas beaucoup mais on s'est promis de s'écrire souvent. Ron riait aux larmes quand je lui ai annoncé. Mais je sais qu'il ne le déteste pas tant que ça puisqu'il a gardé précieusement l'autographe que Viktor lui avait signé juste avant de partir de Poudlard. Sans rire!!! Ginny m'a dit qu'il le gardait sous son oreiller! Ne va pas lui répéter ce que je viens de te raconter, hein? J'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à te dire. Le professeur McGonnagall m'a envoyé une lettre hier me demandant si je voulais être préfète. Et même si j'en rêvait depuis qu'on est entré à Poudlard, j'ai décidé de refuser. Je sais que ça peut te surprendre mais je me suis dit qu'en étant préfète, je ne pourrais plus vous accompagner dans vos escapades nocturnes... J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. Pour en revenir à ton anniversaire, j'ai acheter ton cadeau en Bulgarie. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Je ne sais pas si Ron va t'inviter au Terrier cette année étant donné les récents évènements... Sinon, on se reverra à Poudlard.  
À bientôt, Hermione"  
  
Harry pris le petit colis et défit le ruban rouge qui l'entourait. À l'intérieur, il trouva un magnifique livre. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir une photo de l'équipe de Bulgarie, celle de Viktor, qui volait dans tout les sens. En l'ouvrant il découvrit la signature de Krum suivie de celle de tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Hermione y avait également glissé un petit mot.  
  
"Viktor s'est arrangé pour faire signer tout le monde à son dernier entraînement. C'est même lui qui en a eu l'idée. Il a dit que ce serait sa part de cadeau. J'espère que le livre te plaira."  
  
Harry regardait le livre, parcourant avec de grands yeux la page autographiée.  
  
-Wow! C'est super!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres hiboux arrivèrent à la fenêtre. Coquecigrue, surrexcité comme d'habitude, sauta sur les genoux d'Harry en lançant des hululements stridents qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.  
  
-Tais-toi Coq! Tu vas réveiller Dudley!  
  
Harry arracha avec peine le parchemin attaché à sa patte minuscule.  
  
"Salut Harry, Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 16 ans? Tu t'amuses beaucoup avec ton cher cousin? J'espère qu'il souffre atrocement de son régime!"  
  
En effet, Dudley suivait toujours le régime très strict imposé par la tante Pétunia mais malheureusement, Harry devait suivre la même diète que son énorme cousin pour ne pas que Duddy chéri pense que Harry était mieux servi que lui.  
  
"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre: tu ne pourras pas venir au Terrier cette année vu que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on pourra se retrouver à Poudlard le 1er septembre. Au fait, savais-tu qu'Hermione sors avec son Vicky maintenant? Non mais tu imagines, notre Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout amoureuse! J'ai bien hâte de voir ça! Pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je l'ai trouvé il y a deux semaines à la boutique d'Accessoires de Quidditch.  
À bientôt et bon anniversaire,  
ton ami Ron"  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet apporté par Errol et Hermès soigneusement emballé. Il y trouva un étui à balai en véritable cuir de dragon gravé de ses initiales en lettres dorées ainsi qu'un petit contenant de cire spécialement conçu pour les Éclair de Feu qui permet de le faire voler à au moins deux fois sa vitesse normale. Mrs Weasley lui avait aussi envoyé un gâteau au chocolat qui semblait absolument délicieux.  
  
Au bout de quelques temps, Harry avait ouverts tous ses cadeaux. Il avait reçu une boîte remplie de biscuits aux amandes faits par Hagrid lui-même accompagnée d'une lettre dans laquelle Hagrid lui racontait qu'il était encore en mission avec Madame Maxime. Ils se trouvaient présentement dans les Alpes où ils avaient repéré une colonie de géants. Ils étaient en pleines négociations pour tenter de les rallier de leur côté. Sirius, quand à lui était toujours caché à Pré-au-lard. Il n'y avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles sur Peter Pettigrow, donc pas de procès. Mais Harry gardait toujours bon espoir que le jour viendrait où la vérité serait rétablie et que son parrain serait finalement innocenté. À ce moment, il pourrait enfin quitter les Dursley pour toujours et vivre heureux avec lui. Sirius avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à rechercher les alliés de Dumbledore avec le professeur Rogue, ce qui ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il envoya à Harry un présent qui ne manqua pas de piquer sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une fiole de liquide bleuté qui portait une inscription:  
  
"Égilfniau Teuqec Narffuosal ibuste Ertlihpec Emmosno Cruprueoc Ua Etsujud Imenne"  
  
Trop fatigué pour tenter de déchiffrer le sens de l'étrange inscription, il se dit qu'il demanderait de l'aide à Hermione qui se ferait certainement un plaisir de l'aider.  
  
Le professeur McGonnagall lui avait également envoyé la lettre habituelle au sujet de la rentrée à Poudlard, qui aurait lieu le 1er septembre, comme tous les ans. Elle avit aussi jointe la liste des fournitures scolaires dont il aurait besoin pour sa 5ième année au collège.  
  
Sur ce, Harry se recoucha, la tête pleine de question. À quoi pouvait bien servir le philtre que Sirius lui avait offert? Et comment c'était passé son été avec Rogue? Et Lupin, que devenait-il? Harry ne mit pas très longtemps à se rendormir mais cette fois, il ne fit pas de cauchemards; il rêva à Poudlard, à ses amis, au quidditch... et à Rogue!?!  
  
*Dumbledore et plusieurs professeurs étaient en réunion. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard accrochés aux murs de la petite pièce ronde dormaient profondément dans leur cadre. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole:  
  
-Chers amis et professeurs, si je vous ai tous réunis ici à une heure aussi tardive, c'est pour vous faire part d'un point capital. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort a fini par découvrir la double couverture de notre confrère Severus. Depuis, il le traque sans répis et tente par tous les moyens de parvenir à lui. Un de ces moyens a été de s'attaquer à la famille du professeur dans le but de lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Plusieurs sont morts, mais Severus a réussi à sauver une de ses nièce de descendance moldue. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avons décidé de la garder à Poudlard pour cette année. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ah, la voilà justement!  
  
Sur ce, le professeur Rogue arriva accompagné d'une jeune adolescente.* 


End file.
